starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
To Catch a Jedi
thumb|250px|Wilhuff Tarkin thumb|250px|Ahsoka en Asajj Ventress To Catch a Jedi is de 19de episode van The Clone Wars Seizoen 5. Narrator Ahsoka Tano on the run! After an attack on the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker's own Padawan found herself accused of murdering the person responsible for the bombings. With no choice but to run, she was chased by her Master who begged her to turn herself in. Knowing that there is little hope of being cleared of the crimes, Ahsoka decided to find out the truth and prove her innocence on her own. Synopsis Nu Ahsoka Tano is gevlucht waarschuwt Wilhuff Tarkin de Jedi High Council dat hun mening er weinig toe doet. Ahsoka is schuldig aan meervoudige moord en wordt opgespoord door de Republic. De Council stuurt twee teams achter haar aan geleid door Plo Koon en Anakin Skywalker. Mace Windu is geen voorstander om Anakin mee te sturen, maar Obi-Wan Kenobi raadt de Council aan om net Anakin wel mee te sturen aangezien hij Ahsoka het beste kent. Yoda gaat akkoord, maar vraagt aan Anakin om zijn focus te bewaren. In de onderste regionen van Coruscant verwittigt Ahsoka Barriss Offee die belooft om op onderzoek te gaan. Ahsoka ruilt voedsel tegen een mantel van een Gotal en stapt aan boord van een hovertrain terwijl de Coruscant Lower Level Police naar haar op zoek is. Bij een controle kan Ahsoka niet ontsnappen en moet ze de politie afschudden. Wanneer ze in een lift stapt, raken de politiemensen de controles en de lift slaat op hol. De jonge Twi'lek jongen drukt echter simpelweg op een knopje van de lift terwijl Ahsoka al een gat aan het snijden was in het dak. De lift stopt en Ahsoka beseft dat ze haar concentratie moet bewaren. Ondertussen heeft Asajj Ventress Ahsoka in de gaten gehouden en wil ze maar al te graag de premie incasseren. Ventress overmeestert Ahsoka en wil haar inleveren. Maar Ahsoka begint in te praten op Ventress en zegt dat ze met haar verleden er nooit zomaar zal vanaf komen. Ook daarop weet Ventress wat te verzinnen, maar Ahsoka belooft om te zullen pleiten in de Senate voor Ventress' zaak. Op dat moment arriveren de Gunships met Anakin en Plo Koon, maar Ahsoka en Ventress slaan op de vlucht. Anakin herkent in de verte het witte gezicht van de voormalige leerlinge van Dooku. Nadat ze opnieuw veilig zijn, contacteert Ahsoka Barriss via een publieke holocam. Barriss zegt dat ze een spoor heeft gevonden naar een pakhuis waar Letta Turmond de Nano-Droids haalde. Het pakhuis bevindt zich enkele levels van de huidige locatie van Ahsoka en Ventress. Commander Wolffe en de Clone Shock Troopers hebben de twee echter in het vizier en omsingelen hen. Ahsoka zegt dat ze zich niet gaan overgeven, maar dat ze hen niet zullen doden. In de confrontatie zorgen Ventress en Ahsoka ervoor dat geen enkele Clone wordt gedood. Ze kunnen opnieuw vluchten, maar Wolffe kan wel aan Plo Koon seinen dat Ahsoka gesignaleerd is met Ventress. Ventress leidt Ahsoka naar het pakhuis en vindt dat hun overeenkomst daar eindigt. Ze geeft Ahsoka's lightsaber terug en Ahsoka belooft om in Ventress' voordeel te spreken als ze onschuldig wordt verklaard. Maar in een verlaten steeg wordt Ventress overvallen door een vrouwelijke Jedi die haar lightsabers en haar helm meeneemt. In het pakhuis treft Ahsoka de mysterieuze Jedi aan. Ahsoka denkt dat het Ventress is, maar dat is uiteraard niet het geval. Ahsoka belandt na een duel op het scherp van de snee in een ruimte waar dezelfde explosieven liggen die waren gebruikt bij de aanslag op de Temple. Net op dat moment komen Anakin, Plo Koon en Wolffe binnen. Wolffe verdooft Ahsoka en ze wordt meegenomen naar de Jedi Temple. Yoda hoop dat de Jedi Ahsoka in de Temple mogen vasthouden van de Republic. Index Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Asajj Ventress *Barriss Offee *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Saesee Tiin *Shaak Ti *Spots Podal - debuut *Wilhuff Tarkin *Wolffe *Yoda Voertuig *Republic Police Gunship Species *Tooka - debuut Bron *To Catch a Jedi op SW.com category:Televisie